


First One

by nazangel



Series: Female Jason Todd Week 2020 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, FJW2020, Female Jason Todd, Female Jason Todd Week, First Period, Gen, Mention of blood, period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazangel/pseuds/nazangel
Summary: Jason gets her first period. Bruce is a good dad.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Series: Female Jason Todd Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924465
Comments: 6
Kudos: 186
Collections: FemJay Week 2020





	First One

Jacie sleepily blinked at the clock in the semi-dark, wondering what had woken her up at 2:00 at night.

It took her a few seconds to register that her lower stomach and right leg were cramping noticeably and that there was a sticky feeling between her thighs.

Has she wet her pants? God! that would be embarrassing.

Quickly she got up and headed toward the bathroom right down the hall. Once she got into the bathroom and pulled down her pants it became clear what was going on.

Blood.

Oh.

She had gotten her period. Her first period.

Shit.

What was she supposed to do now?

She didn't think there was anything in the cabinets, there weren't any girls at the manor before her, but it didn't hurt to check.

Nothing.

Shit. Shit!

Jacie could feel the panic building in her. She was bleeding, her back was hurting too now and who was she supposed to ask about this!

Remembering Bruce's exercises, she took a deep breath and tried to think rationally. She could ask Bruce about it. He had a weird sleeping schedule and it was possible he was awake, not to mention only a few doors down. He didn't seem like the kind of guy that would be squeamish about it.

Alfred was here too but she had no idea where his rooms were.

There was also the option of going all the way down to the cave and going through Batgirl's things.

Jacie was still thinking about it when the choice was made for her. A soft knock startled her out of her thoughts.

"Hey, Jay? Is that you in there?" Came Bruce's voice, "You've been in there a while. Is everything okay?"

Ah, shit.

Jacie moved toward the door and opened it a crack, revealing Bruce's worried face.

"Oh, hey Big man," she said cheekily

Bruce didn't smile though, instead, he just frowned worriedly.

"Jay, are you okay?" he asked, "I noticed you leave you room and when you didn't come back, I got worried,"

Oh. He must have been up.

Could she tell him? He was Batman, he had already proven that he was trustworthy. If there was any grown man that would know how to deal with this, it would be Batman.

"Uh, yeah," said Jay, blushing a little, "It's kinda embarrassing. Woulda took care of it myself but there's no supplies in here,"

Bruce's brow furrowed for a second but then he nodded.

"Did you get your period, Jacie?"

"Yeah," she mumbled

Bruce gave her a considering look, "Come with me. I think I have some things,"

Jacia followed back to his room. She had been there a few times late at night but she had never gone to the bathroom, which was where Bruce was leading her.

He knelt at the cabinet and pulled out a couple of packets, "Selina leaves these here sometimes, take whatever seems to fit. There are tampons too but I didn't think you would want to use those yet,"

"Thanks," she murmured

"You can take a quick shower if you want," said Bruce, "I'm gonna just grab you a set of clean clothes, okay? Look through the stuff the meanwhile"

"Okay," said Jacie, her head spinning a little by how fast Bruce had just...done everything. Though maybe it shouldn't have been a surprise. Dick had said that Bruce was prepared for anything and he must have expected this when he had taken in a little girl.

It was weirdly reassuring.

Jacie quickly did as she was told and looked through the choices. There seemed to be a few different ones. She picked out the one that said 'night-time' on it. It seemed like the safest option.

She quickly cleaned herself up and took the spare pyjamas and undergarments from Bruce through a small opening from the door.

Once Jacie was changed, she stepped back into the room and found Bruce holding a hot water bottle and some blankets.

"I got you some stuff for the pain. YOu can take medication too if gets really bad but I recommend that as a last resort,"

Jacie nodded, "Yeah. Thanks,"

"Come on, I'll take you back to your room,"

Jacie once again trailed after him as they walked toward her room. Once there, Bruce laid the blanket on her bed and motioned for her to get in.

"I obviously don't have any personal experience but I've been told that finding a comfortable position can be hard and a hot water bottle can help with it. Feel the temperature, is it okay?"

Jacie gently touched the bottle. It felt a nice toasty warm, kinda like the time the heater in her old apartment was half-working and she had to snuggle with it in the winter.

"Yeah. It's good," she told him

"Alright," said Bruce, "Put it against the muscles that feel the sorest,"

"Okay,"

Jacie took the bottle and gently placed it against the right side of her lower stomach. It seemed to make it a little better, even soothing the ache in her leg. But at the same time, it made her lower back feel awkward and weird.

Bruce must have picked up on the discomfort.

"What is it, sweetheart?"

"Lower back," murmured Jacie, "Feels weird. Twitchy,"

"Hmm," said Bruce and then grabbed and sort cushion from beside her pillow, "Hear lift you hip a little,"

Jacie did as she was told and Bruce slid the cushion under her hip, then he grabbed a small pillow and out it at an angle to support her upper back, making it so that her hips and back were at the same level.

It felt nice.

"Good?" asked Bruce

"Yeah," she murmured, "Thanks,"

"No problem, Kiddo," he said, running a gentle hand through her hair, "Need anything else? Any questions?"

Jacie shook her head. She knew most of what there was about periods from living on the streets. The older girls always made sure to teach the younger ones, just in case they were alone when their first period came.

"Okay," murmured Bruce, "I'll still talk to Leslie and we can go to her when she's less busy. She can answer any questions you come up with health-wise,"

Jacie nodded again. It would be nice to take to the kind doctor. Jacie had always liked her when she had been living in the streets, she had an easy feeling around her.

"Alright," said Bruce, "If there's nothing else, I'm gonna head back to bed. If you need anything else, please come get me, okay?"

Jacie nodded again. Bruce smiled and was about to get up when she stopped him.

"Hey, Bruce?"

The man turned back,

"Yes?"

"Thanks, ya know," she said awkwardly waving her arm around "For not being weird 'bout this,"

Bruce gave her a gentle look, "You're my kid, Jay. It's no problem,"

"Still,"

"Well, you're welcome then," he said, turning off her light, "Good night, Jay,"

"'Night,"

Bruce closed the door behind him. Jacie snuggled down into the covers, feeling warm and comfy as she fell asleep.

X

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
